


Jeju-do

by spire_cx



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spire_cx/pseuds/spire_cx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun instructs Dongwoo on the proper usage of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeju-do

**Author's Note:**

> written ages ago for [this seoulfulness prompt](http://seoulfulness.livejournal.com/3312.html?thread=469744#t469744). i just rediscovered it in my archives and figure i might as well post it here.

"This is what beds are for, you know," Dongwoo says. "You didn't have to interrupt me."

"I'm pretty sure beds are for sleeping. Besides, showers are much sexier than beds. Haven't you ever seen a steamy romance movie?" Woohyun asks, accompanying his rhetorical question with a squeeze.

Dongwoo groans. "You watch too much porn."

"Don't complain. Where do you think I learn all my tricks?"

Dongwoo doesn't even bother attempting to retort. One of Woohyun's soapy hands is wrapped around his dick and the other is teasing circles around his asshole, and it's a distracting combination to say the least.

The soap is slick around his cock, and there's water dripping from the peaks of his nipples, and the feeling of Woohyun's wet body pressed against his back really is like something out of a fantasy. But as good as all this is, he thinks he prefers the bed. He likes moving around, and he likes switching positions, and honestly, if Woohyun's going to fuck him, he'd prefer to be on top.

He'll take it any way he can get it, really, but the thought of riding Woohyun's cock makes his stomach flip and his balls tighten. He closes his eyes and lets his mind wander off, weaving through fantasies of being taken as he sinks into the feeling of Woohyun's hands working his body.

He probably moans, or shivers, or does something to tell Woohyun he's falling away, because just as the idea of orgasm begins to come into focus he feels the tip of Woohyun's soapy finger slide inside him, slipping into his waiting hole like a hard body through water.

Dongwoo gasps, whines, and nearly collapses against the wall that he's trying his hardest to brace himself against, overcome with the spine-tingling feeling of penetration. Behind him, Woohyun laughs; Dongwoo feels his cock, hot and rock-hard, throb against his ass.

Woohyun pushes his finger in deeper, and yes, it's easy and so right—when he pulls out it feels like he's taking part of Dongwoo's fucking soul with him, turning his brain into liquid and his blood into magma. Dongwoo groans, desperate for more, and Woohyun eagerly obliges him.

In, out, back in again: Woohyun is buried in him up to the first knuckle when he curls his finger and starts to rub quickly back and forth. It's so good it's almost beyond comprehension: Dongwoo moans and rocks back onto Woohyun, knowing he's not going to be able to last long at this rate. His arms are shaking, the long muscles in his thighs are twitching, and he's struggling to hold himself up as Woohyun fingerfucks him like a goddamn professional. It's just one finger, and it's a little embarrassing that it can take him so far—but this is Woohyun, after all, the same man who can make him hard with a glance, and come with nothing more than words.

As if on cue, Woohyun presses his lips, soft and warm and wet, against Dongwoo's ear.

"You're so hot inside," he says. His voice is low and rough, and Dongwoo shudders to hear it, knowing that it means he's this far gone too. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Dongwoo doesn't have anything to say. He can only hang his head and moan as Woohyun's pace quickens, both the fist around his cock and the finger in his ass moving faster, harder, with more purpose, like Dongwoo likes it.

He's panting, breathing hard, trying to take in more air but only getting steam. It's making him lightheaded, making every feeling ten times bigger than it should be, from the rivers of water pouring over his shoulders to the pressure of Woohyun's fist closed around his cock. And like this, the finger inside him is good, so, so good, but still Dongwoo wants more. He remembers the feeling of Woohyun's cock inside him, stretching him open, stroking deep inside—and fuck, he wants it so bad, but it's too late to even ask, because Woohyun's finger is working arcane magic inside him, making every part of him spark and tingle. He's thrusting against Dongwoo's ass, rubbing his long cock between his cheeks in his own distinctive rhythm, and all it takes is the thought of Woohyun pulling his finger out and replacing it with his dick to bring Dongwoo to the very edge of climax.

"I'm going to come," Dongwoo chokes out.

Woohyun speaks into Dongwoo's ear.

"I know."

There's no one else here, the hotel room is all theirs, so when he comes Dongwoo shouts as loud as he wants, the sound echoing off the pristine white walls of the hotel bathroom. His entire body shakes and his knees threaten to buckle under the sudden ten-ton weight of orgasm as he comes all over the wall in long, hard bursts.

Once it's over, Woohyun reaches back and shuts off the shower. The room goes suddenly silent, the sounds of water against the tub, the tiles, and their bodies suddenly disappearing. Legs shaking, Dongwoo leans against the wall, his wet skin squealing on the tile. He tries to take a deep breath but can only suck in steam, heavy and thick down his throat.

He turns to look at Woohyun. He's standing there behind him, hand on the faucet and still hard, his cock jutting red and angry from the dark wet patch of his pubes. 

"That's it?" Dongwoo says, panting, pouting. "I thought you said you were going to fuck me."

Woohyun smiles. "That's what beds are for."


End file.
